Scars
by RaineZylox
Summary: Balthazar decides to bug Dean when the hunter clearly wants to be left alone.. but when he notices a scar on Dean's back becomes curious and wants to know more..


Dean had just gotten out of a shower that he had needed desperately after the hellish day he had been through. It was one of those days where all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and never leave. Sam was gone out getting a beer or doing research.. Dean hadn't really been listening, so he honestly had no idea where his brother was and he was too tired to care.

He yawned as he put on a pair of simple black pajama pants, he didn't put a shirt on because it was summer time so the weather was warmer and motel air conditioners barely ever kept the room cold. Just was he was getting ready to crawl into bed he heard the familiar flutter of wings, he groaned as he turned around expecting to see Castiel there. He was caught off guard when he saw that it was none other than Balthazar.

"Well well well look what we have here, little Winchester getting ready to go to bed? So early? On a Friday night? Now you are no fun at all." The blond angel said with a smirk.

Dean groaned as he flopped face first onto to the bed. "Can it Balthazar, I'm not in the mood." He growled though it came out a bit muffled from under the pillow. Balthazar took in the sight before him, he could see the tense muscles of Dean's back He would admit to himself that it was quite the sight to take in. He stood there just watching the hunter who was slowly beginning to doze off, apparently not caring that Balthazar was still there.

Though there was one thing that caught Balthazar's interest was a particularly nasty scar that ran from the top of Dean's left shoulder diagonally down to the middle of his back. Balthazar found it curious because he knew that Castiel healed all of Dean's wounds on a daily basis, and there was never a scar left behind. So it puzzled him as to why that particularly angry scar was still on Dean's back.

Balthazar walked closer and reached out a hand running a finger along the scar, he was tempted to heal it for the hunter so the tan skin would be flawless once again.

When Dean felt the hand on his back he was jolted back awake. He looked over his shoulder to look at the blond angel, he saw the look in Balthazar's eye and moved away as quickly as possible. "Don't you even dare… you leave that scar there.. it belongs there." He said rather defensively.

Balthazar couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the hunter. "What on earth are you talking about Winchester?.. it's just a scar, one that can easily be healed so just let me." He pressed reaching out a hand to try and heal it for the hunter.

Dean quickly moved away again trying to stay as far as he could from the healing hand of the angel. "God damn it Balthazar! No means no, now knock it off!" he practically yelled glaring at the angel.

Balthazar sighed putting his hands up in the air to show that he surrendered. "Alright fine have it your way… though humor me.. why are you so insistent on keeping a silly old scar?" he asked wondering if the hunter would actually answer him. Balthazar could tell it was a touchy subject, because who in the bloody hell got touchy over a scar?

Dean sighed as he sat up on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair, as he looked down at the shag carpet. He was debating on whether or not he should just tell Balthazar to shove off and ignore the question all together. Though after a bit he was too tired to care, and he knew that it was more likely to get Balthazar to go away if he just told him what the scar was from, and why he kept it.

"It's a reminder.. that's why I keep it.. it reminds me of one of the times I fucked up… " he said simply though he knew that wouldn't be enough of an answer for the blond. "Sammy and I were on a case.. we thought it was just a simple one…just a one little Wendingo out in Colorado causing havoc.. Well if I had been paying attention and not in such a rush to get the whole case over with.. I would have realized that it wasn't just one Wendingo.. but 2 who apparently were traveling as a pack.. which is just weird." He said with a sigh.

"Anyways it was my slip up….and the second one snuck up behind me giving me a good slash to the back and knocking me out.. when I came to, Sammy was gone and so were the Wendingos.. I eventually found Sammy all beaten up and broken…and we took care of them.. but the scar is a reminder that I failed to keep Sammy safe." He said matter of factly.. though is voice was barely above a whisper.

Balthazar for once didn't make a smart ass remark, he just sat there next to Dean, quiet as if lost in thought. Eventually the quiet began to drive Dean insane and he turned and looked at him. "Well?! Where is the smart ass remark?" he asked obviously irritated.

Balthazar just sighed and moved so he was sitting behind Dean, he began to run a finger down his back again, and for once Dean just sat there and let him do it. After another long quiet moment Balthazar finally spoke up. "Dean…you are an idiot..you know that?" he said softly still running his finger along the scar.

"Yeah yeah.. So you have told me time and time again.. tell me something I don't know.." he said with a sigh as he glanced back at the angel wondering exactly what the hell was going on in his head.

Balthazar smirked an odd gleam in his eye that Dean couldn't place. "I like it.. " he said softly. "though I think the reason for keeping it is stupid… I understand why you keep it.." he said softly. Dean looked at him curiously.. or well the best he could since he could only turn his head so much to look at the angel. "Oh yeah?.." his voice was barely above a whisper.. and for some odd reason his heart was bounding in his chest and he had no idea why, it was stupid. There was no way he could be attracted the the sarcastic annoying angel, just no way. But there he was sitting there letting the angel run in hand a long his back, the scar felt like it was on fire.

Balthazar smirked and leaned down kissing part of the scar ever so softly. "Yes Dean.. I really do.."


End file.
